


Über den Berg

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [75]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Der doppelte Lott, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat keine Lust mehr, sich etwas vorzumachen. Und noch viel weniger Lust, sich von Thiel etwas vormachen zu lassen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/133186.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Über den Berg

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Berge (tada!)  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe (tja, genauso unklar wie es sich anhört …), h/c  
> Episodenbezug: Nach dem Ende von „Der doppelte Lott“.  
> Warnung: Spoiler! (Nicht die gesamte Krimihandlung, aber doch ein wesentliches Detail.)  
> A/N: Ich habe das Prompt sinnbildlich und nicht wörtlich genommen. Vielleicht ein wenig überstrapaziert, aber für mein Gefühl paßt es ganz gut. Der Text war mal Teil eines geplanten BigBangs (2013), der aber nie das Licht der Welt erblickt hat, und wurde fürs Bingo zum Oneshot umgearbeitet. In der Hinsicht ist es das Gegenstück zu "[Liebeskummer](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96027.html)", der zum gleichen BigBang-Projekt gehörte. Keine Ahnung, ob die ganze Emotionalität ohne Vorgeschichte nachvollziehbar ist ;) Aber Ihr kennt mich ja …  
> 

***

Es gibt Momente, in denen er einfach nicht versteht, was in Thiel vorgeht. So wie jetzt. Warum läßt er sich nicht einfach helfen? Das wäre viel schneller gegangen. So bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen, wie Thiel sich mühsam aus dem Hemd kämpft und in das T-Shirt zwängt, das er zum Schlafen benutzt. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, daß der Arm schmerzt, wenn Thiel ihn bewegt, und er hätte das viel besser hinbekommen. Aber Thiel hat ihn nur giftig angesehen, als er nach ihm gegriffen hat um ihm zu helfen. Als wäre das alles seine Schuld. Bloß weil er recht gehabt hat mit seinem Verdacht Larissa gegenüber. Dabei kann er doch auch nichts dafür, daß sich hübsche junge Frauen nicht grundlos für doppelt so alte Kommissare interessierten. Zumal wenn besagter Kommissar weder gutaussehend, noch charmant oder wenigstens wohlhabend ist. Sie werden nunmal alle nicht jünger, und so ist das eben. Als Thiel ihn mit einem nachdrücklichen "Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen" aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen versucht, schüttelt er den Kopf. Thiel würde ihn in dem Zustand auch nicht einfach so alleine lassen.

"Es tut mir leid wegen Larissa". 

Thiels Gesichtsausdruck wird sofort noch abweisender, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. Aber er versucht es einfach weiter, irgendwo muß es durch ein Durchkommen geben. "Falls Sie das tröstet, ich denke nicht, daß Sie sie gerne hintergangen hat – sie hat wohl keinen anderen Weg gesehen."

Thiel schnaubt und öffnet den Mund, zweifelsohne um ihm zu sagen, daß er endlich verschwinden soll, weshalb er schnell weiterredet. "Ich weiß, daß Sie sie gern hatten, und -"

"Boerne ..."

"Sie müssen das ganze positiv sehen", redet er unverdrossen weiter. "Immerhin haben Sie immer noch mich."

Thiel schnaubt nocheinmal und brummt "Darf ich das als Drohung verstehen?", und das ist der Punkt, an dem er die Nerven verliert und Thiel fragt, was mit ihm eigentlich nicht stimmt. Und wieso er so tun muß, als wären sie keine Freunde, und wieso er nicht einfach akzeptieren kann, daß er sich Sorgen um ihn macht, und warum er sich nicht helfen läßt, wenn er ihm helfen will, und was so schlimm daran ist, daß er ihn mag, und wieso -

"Boerne", sagt Thiel und es klingt ein bißchen erschrocken. "Beruhigen Sie sich wieder, O.K."

"Ich bin völlig ruhig", behauptet er, obwohl seine Hände zittern vor Anspannung. Eigentlich weiß er gar nicht genau, wieso ihn das so aus der Fassung bringt. Vielleicht weil jemand auf Thiel geschossen hat. Vielleicht, weil er sich für einen winzigen Moment vorgestellt hat, wie sein Leben ohne Thiel aussehen würde. Er weiß nur, daß er es in diesem Moment nicht ertragen kann, daß Thiel so tut, als wären sie einander gleichgültig. Weil das nicht stimmt. Es stimmt einfach nicht.

"Wollen Sie lieber hier bleiben?" fragt Thiel, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen haben. Und ja, er will, aber darum geht es im Augenblick gar nicht.

"Es geht nicht darum, was ich will", sagt er deshalb. "Es geht darum, daß Sie wollen, daß ich bei Ihnen bleibe."

Und dann sieht er Thiel einfach nur an und wartet darauf, daß der endlich zugibt, daß ... daß er sich das nicht alles nur einbildet. Er ist sich sicher. Er ist sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, daß Thiel ihn auch mag. Aber Thiel sagt nichts, Thiel schweigt einfach nur und sieht ihn an, solange, bis er die Nerven verliert.

"Jetzt sagen Sie endlich, daß _Sie_ wollen, daß ich hierbleibe, oder ich gehe!" Keine gute Idee, schießt ihm im gleichen Moment durch den Kopf. Erpressung. Das wird nicht funktionieren, das bringt ihn selbst eigentlich in eine viel schlechtere -

"Sie sind doch echt nicht ganz normal", sagt Thiel und er steht auf um aus dem Raum zu stürmen, nur daß eine Hand sich um sein Handgelenk schließt und ihn festhält. 

Einige Sekunden lang hört er nur Thiels Atemzüge, und seine eigenen. Und dann sagt Thiel ganz leise: "Ich möchte im Moment nicht alleine sein." Irgendetwas sagt ihm, daß er mehr nicht zu hören bekommen wird. Daß das das Maximum dessen ist, was Thiel bereit ist zuzugeben. Auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht versteht, was daran so schwierig ist. Aber es ist genug, daß er ohne Gesichtsverlust bleiben kann.

***

Thiel ist schon wach, als er am nächsten Morgen erwacht. Er hat sich auf die unverletzte Seite gedreht und sieht ihn an, als er verschlafen blinzelt.

"Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, daß Sie einem den letzten Nerv rauben können?" fragt Thiel.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. So weit kommt er nur sehr selten mit anderen Menschen. Aber Thiel versteht ihn falsch und lacht kurz auf. "Das glaub' ich Ihnen nicht."

"Die meisten machen sich nicht die Mühe", sagt er, weil er will, daß Thiel ihn versteht.

Einen Moment lang sieht der andere betreten aus. Aber dann lächelt er.

"Dann sag' ich Ihnen das jetzt."

Und er fühlt sich mit einem Mal sehr viel leichter als seit langem. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hat, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird. Es wird zusammen weitergehen, und mehr muß er im Moment wirklich nicht wissen.

* Fin *


End file.
